Naruto's normal life
by domo135
Summary: Naruto has a "normal life" or so it seems to the people he knows will they ever find out about his so called "normal life"?  UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's my newest story, I have had an Idea in my head for quite some time, so... yeah, I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, because my microsoft word isn't working, i have to do this on a notepad. Please, please please review! if you don't have an account, get one, and if not than sent it to my new e-mail,but anything other than reviews will be deleted on this address, But right now i'm having problems signing up for one with the internet, so for now, on with the story~ Most likely NarutoxSakura

I don't own naruto, or any aspect of it... yet

Chapter one -  
"Why is it this way, I never did anything to them. And yet in their presence, they call me a monster, I never killed anybody. They say I killed their family, but why?Thought a young boy named naruto uzumaki/namikaze, he wouldn't find out who his parents really were for quite some time, but in any event, naruto was not a monster, but instead; a jinchuuriki.

Naruto was only four years old when he got kicked out of the orphanage. Everyone had it easy compared to him. They all had at leat a narmal apartment, or house, but he had his two room apartment, but that didn't stop him. At the age of five, naruto had learned about Kyuubi, and had started talking to him, in a way like a father son kind of relationship: that naruto never really had before. When Naruto had saved Sakura, it would probably be the most important day in his life, because without this day, he would never have had a real friend until he started at the academy.

Flashback-

"Oh, I'm sory sir, I wasn't watching where I was going", said a six year old Sakura to an obviously (to people who knew what being drunk was) Drunken old man.

"Damn straight you weren't, you k-know, juuuust becau*hick*seee you are a girl doesn't me*hick*aan you can just go around b-umpin' into people, you no that damn gaki?" stated the older drunken man. "

"H-hey, w-what are you doing, get away from me, help!" said Sakura as the man tried to grab her.

Across town, when looking for some food, Naruto heard a loud scream for help. he knew he could do it with kyuubi's harsh training methods, he had become strong. As he rushed over to help, he saw what was happening. "Get away from her, you creep" naruto yelled flairing some of kyuubi's killing-intent, it even scared the drunk man, he dropped her, and got a bit scared by the killing-intent emanating from the small six year old child.

"Are you okay?" Said naruto in a calm and caring voice.

"yeah, I'm fine, he just scared me, that's all" Said sakura.

"Oh, good, I was kind of worried I didn't get here in time, by the way, my name is naruto uzumaki, what's yours?"

"Mine is Sakura haruno" said sakura in a small voice, realizing this would probably be one of her very big crushes.

End flashback-

When Naruto was eight, since the hokage knew who naruto's father was, he knew naruto couldn't do the regular clones, so in the end he learned the forbidden technique. When naruto enrolled in the academy, he never held back, he knew he would do just fine.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!* *click* "Ah, what a wonderful way to start the morning, oh yeah, Just great, since I missed most days, I be labled the dead-last, and put on a team with Sasuke-teme, just wonderful."

But little did naruto remember just what day it was today, not only the day he would be assigned to a team, but also, his birthday too.

AT THE ACADEMY-

After all the teams were called, (the same as in the series) Naruto then showed up with a limp, and a few evident bruises on him, they never beat him, ever, because he stayed at home, but he was to excited to remember. "I'm here Iruka-sensei" said naruto walking to his usual seat in the back of the class room, everyone was thinking the same thing, what the heck happened to him?

As naruto was informed about his sensei, he waited, and eventually falled asleep waiting. Later on, their sensei came in, and he said to meet him on the roof, however for naruto, that took him quite a while, but once he got there, he tried to sit down, with only a few ouch's here and there.

Well, what happened to you naruto? sakura asked, apparently very puzzled, because with the look of it with all that happening, she wouldn't be able to move at all with that kind of pain.

I'd rather not talk about it, sakura-chan. said naruto in a very down-cast voice.

Okay everyone, state your name, likes dislikes, and the day you were boren, at this, naruto instantly paled, everyone noticed and wondered why?  
skip sakura and sasuke You, blondie, again, Naruto just got paler, and pulled at the neck of his jacket. My name is naruto uzumaki, I love ramen, training with my other sensei, and I dislike the three minutes that it takes to cook ramen, oh yeah, I love foxes, and transformation jutsus.

Hey, naruto, you forgot about your birthday. said everyone.

O-oh, d-d-did I? said naruto in a shaky voice. *ahem* okay then, if you all must know...today... is... my birthday said naruto, instantly looking away.

It is? I had no idea naruto, you never really talk about it, maybe we should have a party sometime, your parents wouldn't mind, right? said the obviously unknowing sakura.

At this, tears streamed down his face and he immediatly stood up and bolted away.

What was that, kakashi-sensei? asked sakura, still unknowing.

Well, sakura, you see, naruto is very sesetive about his parents, all he really knows is that they left him alone, I'm pretty sure they died the day he was born, but even I don't know what happened to them. Without knowing what love was, he never was really happy, I'm not aloud to tell you why but the village hates him for something he didn't do, something he had no control over, he was kicked out of the orphanage when he was four years old, and I probably shouldn't have had you guys talk about birthdays etheir, he always has bad burthdays, you guys should know: he stays inside fearing what the villagers might do to him this year. I'm sure you have noticed, just this one day he decided to leave his houes and now, he is all sorts of pain.

I'm going to go after him, said sakura, and before he could stop her, she was gone.

about 30 minutes later, sakura finally found out where naruto lives.

He can't live here, right? wait, is that blood? ewwwww gross! reading off the adress in her mind, she finally comes up to his apartment, which isn't too messy aside from all that... blood? as sakura followed it,she was there very fast, because of the size of his house, and found a -instert blushing girl here- shirtless naruto. from afar, he looked toned, and hot, but she then realized, he was toned, but underfed, and had scars all over his body, and what looked like a swirly type thingy to her, but before she could investigate more, a floorboard creaked, and naruto immediatly huddled onto the floor. Since he had just woken up, all he could see was a menacing looking figure looming over him.

Please d-don't hurt me anymore, I didn't do anything. Please, I'm not a demon. said a crying naruto.

At this, sakura was getting curious, and she gave naruto a big hug, naruto flinched but then smelled sakura scented perfume, and knew who it was.

Naruto, why are you crying? asked a now sad sakura

Y-you wouldn't understand, sakura, just don't ever come back to my house, if you do , then the villagers will think I'm forcing you, and even though it's not my birthday they'll beat go.

Oh,wellare you sure your alright, I mean it doesn't look that way to me. said sakura

I'll be alright, just don't try anything, ok? said naurto

Ok...but as sakura looked around the room, she noticed naruto really did like foxes, he even had a stuffed animal, she knew exactly what to do.

an hour later-

Sakuraheard soft snoring and used ninja stealth to go into naruto's bedroom, to give him her present, she would just drop it in there, until she saw a little nine-tailed fox sitting where naruto used to be. no way was all she could say before the fox freaked out just like naruto did, getting in a corner and everything, seeing this she knew what to say: Naruto?

OH, no it's the dreaded cliffy, well you'll just have to wait a couple days, I'll write the new chapter then, until that time, PLEASE REVIEW, OR ELSE I ,MIGHT STOP WRITING, I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM,please?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay every one, here is my newest chapter of naruto s normal life, I m really sorry about not updating on my other story, but I just got my computer back from having so many viruses, you wouldn t believe it! Almost 100 of em, and I only clicked on like 2 ads, by accident, oh well. Anyway on with the story, oh yeah, and if you re waiting for an update, just wait a week or too, you know, I have a life too random readers- *gasp* ah shut up!

I don't own naruto, or any aspect of it... yet

Naruto? Sakura said in an obviously confused state.

Naruto then tried not to say yes sakura-chan, the reason I m like this is: . . . but he couldn t. What if she didn t like him anymore just like the villagers.

Sakura was very confused to say in the least, who was this little fox kit? Naruto if that s you, you d better tell me, because if not, then I m takin you home. And when we get there, I have to change clothes though, little fox kit. Sakura said in a matter-of-factly kind of tone. And just like she thought; a cute little fox kit started to get a huge nose-bleed.

Damn it sakura-chan, why do you have to make those thoughts run through my head?

Well, I had to know it was you, now drop the henge. Said sakura.

Well, you s-see, s-sakura-chan *gulp* it s not a henge.

Ok then naruto, apparently this is a bit of a sore subject for you, but I d like to more: later on at least. And we need to get you some better stuff to eat, ok? I mean come on, ramen? You re still growing, naruto. Said sakura, hitting a bad subject on what he eats.

Well, I can t buy food at the stores, Ichirakus place is the only one who will sell me food, and not over price it or anything.

Why don t you just get back into your regular form, put a shirt on, and we ll go out and get you some food. As this happened, sakura thought to herself, and really reconsidered it all: why did she like sasuke anyway? Naruto had been through worse in life, and still, he was so goofy, and he was always smiling.

Oh yeah, naruto, I got you a present since it s your birthday.

Thanks sakura-chan, that s the first present I ve gotten except those ones from the old man.

Well, open it! Said an anticipating sakura. And as naruto opened it, his eyes lit up. Thank you sakura-chan! At this, sakura got a huge bear hug from naruto, wincing a little bit from the pain of being hugged by pretty much bones under flesh, with nothing too squishy in-between, it wasn t the best hug ever, definitely!

Ok sakura-chan, I guess I could tell you about why I ran off like that, even kakashi-sensei doesn t know yet, you see sakura-chan . . . *gulp* You promise you won t tell anyone? Yeah said sakura in a reassuring voice. Well, When I was born, on October 10th, the yondaime had figured out that he couldn t exactly kill the beast . . . so, he . . . sealed it inside of me. The villagers always hated me for having it inside me, but I never actually chose to be the village pariah, and get shunned by all of them as if I was a disease. Said naruto, apparently finding his shoes interesting at the moment.

Oh . . . well, then you deserve this even more, as she reached in for yet another hug, but this time around his neck, so his ribs wouldn t bother her while she was hugging him.

Actually naruto, I think I should be going now, It s getting late, and my parents will start to worry if I m not home soon, so g nite naruto-kun.

Good nite sakura-chan! Said naruto.

Skip the bell test, same thing happens as in the tv show . . . about 9:30 am

Where the hell is kakashi-sensei? It is way too hot out today for us to just be waiting around Said a very pissed of naruto.

Well, probably at that mourning stone, he lost his team, and when I went there for my uncle, he was there too; I would be just as distraught if I lost you guys. Said sakura in a sad kind of voice.

Yo! I have decided that today, since we would be doing D-rank missions, we will be going to a lake just outside of konoha. Kakashi said, apparently glad to have the day off with his comrades.

Naruto hadn t really been listening, so he didn t think too much of it.

As they arrived, naruto kind of freaked out knowing that his sensei had figured out where his secret part of the forest was, it was like his own home, except a whole lot better, and now he d have to find a new one.

Hey kakashi-sensei, what s this? For once sasuke had asked a question, but of course he just had to ask about the thing that he had found in the tree where naruto sometimes slept.

As it turns out, sasuke had found some of naruto s bandages, and unfortunately, the ones that naruto had already used from his birthday.

Everyone had noticed another change in naruto s skin tone, and decided to further investigate on the matter. But everyone wanted to know why it was so important to naruto.

Well, I m burning up, so let s get in the water! Said kakashi quickly peeling the already sweaty shirt and vest.

Soon, naruto was the only one not in the water, this got sakura kind of worried, but then she remembered how naruto looked without his shirt on, his ribs, and his scars too.

Ne, kakashi-sensei, naruto hasn t been feeling too well . . . so, ano . . . he didn t want to come into the water!

Sakura is that a question, or a statement?

Ano, Kakashi-sensei . . . said sakura drawing a blank.

It s ok, sakura-chan, they ll see it eventually. Said naruto, reluctantly taking off his shirt, and jumping in the water as soon as he could.

W-what happened to you, naruto? Said kakashi

My life happened kakashi-sensei, it s been happening since I was a baby, but I never did anything to them. I d just rather not talk about it, if you want to know, just ask sakura-chan, I ll see you guys tomorrow. Said naruto almost on the verge of tears quickly transformting, he began to run back to his house, very sad and in a dreary mood.

After he left, sakura explained what happened, and afterwards, they headed towards naruto s house.

Just to make sure naruto wasn t a fox, sakura went in first, and talked to him, then the rest came in.

The two who hadn t seen naruto s house were all confused as to how he could live in this place, there was what looked like blood, but it couldn t be, right?

Yes, it s another cliffy muahahahahaah . . . *cough cough* please review, and revisit in a day or so, if I haven t updated by then, don t freak out, sometimes I do it weekly, sometimes monthly it all depends on whether I actually have an idea this time . . . or not ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is: the next chapter of my newest story, remember to review, or to send me mail, or anything really, I'm happy to say that I actually have some readers, for me getting 150 reders in one day is a hell of an accomplishment!

I wish I owned naruto . . . wait, no, I still don't own any aspect of it . . . yet.

Wow, naruto, you live here?

Yeah, kakashi-sensei, it was the only place they would actually sell to me, just don't run any more water than you have to while your here. said naruto, growing sads at how awful his living condidions were.

But anyway, naruto really what happened to you?

Wow, kakashi, the hokage never told you about my tenant before he made me your student? kakashi then shook his head no. Well, if you really have to know, I was the one who had to have the damned furball sealed inside of me, the hokage couldn't kill him, so he sealed it.

With that said, naruto ran off, yet again.

Oh, man . . . now I gotta go find him, AGAIN! said sakura running after her blond friend, yet again.

As sakura went out into the town, she spotted naruto on his swing near the academy.

At seeing him, she ran up to him, and talked to him, trying to coax him into coming back to his house, and he finally agreed.

While naruto and sakura were heading back, kakashi couldn't help but look around, finding not too much, but he soon found that his house wasn't too clean, but it didn't really look like any of the stains would actually come out.

Wow, Naruto really needs to try and clean all this . . . whatever it is off of his walls.

*creeak* hey, naruto, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to get some ramen tonight? said kakashi trying to cheer naruto up.

sure kakashi-sensei!

LATER THAT NIGHT

*slurp* *slurp* mmmmmm, that's soooooo good, sensei!

Yeah, it is kakshi-sensei

Hn.

Oh, welll, I guess I won't be able to buy the new icha icha, thought kakashi, Naruto sure does eat a lot of ramen, I wonder why . . .

Hey, sakura, do you know why naruto eats so much ramen? asked kakashi in a hushed voice.

Oh, my god, kakashi, you really haven't figured it out yet? Naruto was an orphan, nobody would sell him food, and he hardly ever ate, so whenever he got the chance to eat, he would get as much as he could.

Oh, now I see... well, I guess I can wait for Icha Icha, I'm sufe whatever money he's getting can't be too much, so, I can wait.

*ah* that was so good! thanks kakashi-sensei! I'LL SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW! yelled naruto as he started to walk away.

A FEW WEEKS WORTH OF D - RANKED MISSIONS LATER~

*knock knock* Naruutooooo~ are up yet? yelled sakura.

ugh, man, WHat time is it? . . . OH CRAP IM GONNA BE LATE!

Outside, sakur overheard some pretty large crashing noises and finally saw naruto come out . . .

wew, here I am sakura-chan! said narut.

Ummm, ho wdo I put this . . . naruto?

Yeah?

You forgot your pants. said sakura starting to giggle a little bit.

Instantly blushing at the statement, naruto ran inside and put on some pants.(don't worry, he was wearing boxers . . .) *3*

Ne, naruto, you really *hehe* shoulde remember to *hehe* wear your pants, I know you want a girlfriend, but you shouldn't be that desperate. said a now laughing sakura.

Come on, lets go get kakashi- sensei, and head over to the hokage.

AT THE HOKAGES OFFICE

man, ojiji-saaaaaan, I don't wannna do anymore D-rank missions!

Well, I guess I could try and find you one, but I'm not promising anything.

Hey sakura-chan, you know, I was wondering if you could help me find some new clothes if we get a new mission, 'cause, I don't think I'd do too well in the forest.

Yeah, sure, now be quiet, I think the hokage found one. said sakura.

Oh, yes, I almst forgogt about this one.

You'll have an escort mission to th land of waves that'll last about a week or two, kakshi, come here, other than that, meet at the village gates in about an hour, dismissed.

30 MINS LATER AT THE MARKET PLACE IN TOWN~

Hey, naruto, I think I found something for you! said sakura holding out a fairly hot looking outfit.

Now, go and try it on, and don't worry anout paying, I'll buy it, I'd rather pay for this than to be sticking out like a sore thumb in the woods.

As naruto came out, he was wearing black shinobi sandals, black cargo pants with plenty of places for weapons, agrey mesh muscle shirt with a blue vest ontop, along with a white cloak with ornage flames along the bottom.

OH MY GOD! IT'S PERFECT FOR YOU NARUTO!

Yeah, thanks sakura-chan, I really like it!

Here, let your bangs go over the top a bit more, I don't know why I chose this, bit it just seemed right, now let's get to the gates, we don't want to ddelay our mission!

AT THE KONOHA GATES~

Who's that with sakura asked kakashi, who for once, was there early.

As they two where almost at the gates, they could hear kakashi say "sensei"?

But as the two arrived, kakshi saw the difference, his sensei wasn't that short, was he?

Hey kakashi-sensei! shouted naruto.

Hey, mister. who's that kid trying to impersonate the yondaime? asked tazuna.

Hey, I was not! It's not my fault these clothes fit, and don't even go there about my hair, I dodn't choose the way it looks, believe me, if I could've, I wouldv't gone with something less noticable. stated naruto.

Well, we should probably head off then, said kakashi.

Let's go! yelled naruto as they left the village, hours passed, but soon they saw a puddle, and kakshi and anruto thought the same thing: it hasn't rained in days.

Y'know, I'm starting to think the only good way to end a story and get people to keep reading is cliffies . . . o yea, please check out my poll on my profile!

Ja Ne! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry to say. but I have gotten bored of this story, my first one is too much of the same, it gets VERY BORING so now, this is officially up for adoptoption


End file.
